Sisters and the Jedi
by Patty 4577
Summary: After Anakin helps Master Windu defeat Palpatine/ Darth Sidious, he and Obi-Wan receive a new mission. To protect the Arendelle royal family and discover the power behind an ancient legend. First fic so be careful.
1. Chapter 1 An end of one story

**Sisters and the Jedi**

**A/N I know that someone else has done a fic like this before but I feel I can expand on it a little. This is an au fic set during and after Revenge of the Sith. I will do my best to keep the characters personalities. Though I might have to make changes based on what happens though hopefully that's not necessary. Finally the Clones that have been killed off between Seasons 4-6 well they have been bought back. So the circumstances surrounding their original deaths have either been watered down or erased. So Tup, Hardcase, Waxer and Fives will be bought back. Also it's my first fic so go easy on me. Well on we go.**

It was morning at the Senate Apartment Complex on Coruscant and Anakin was in a state of shock. After what had happened in the Chancellors office no one can blame him. In fact the same scenario that occurred the previous night is still playing word for word in his head.

(Flashback)

Just as he reached the main office in the Chancellors Chambers there was Palpatine bailed against the corner of the main window. With Mace Windu pointing the tip of his Purple Lightsaber at his face, calmly the Jedi Master proclaimed.

"You are under arrest. My Lord." Then as if to emphasise the point Master Windu turned his head and moved his hand to the right to show Palpatine that Anakin's presence. The Chancellor now revealed Sith Lord turned to Anakin and pleaded.

"Anakin I told you it would come to this. The Jedi are taking over." Anakin knew that Palpatine was lying about that. Though from the position he was in, the Chancellor can sell it quite easily. Master Windu then spoke up with a determined tone in his voice.

"The oppression of the Sith will never returned, you have lost." Palpatine then became enraged this and had both of his hands to face the Korun Jedi. With a an increasingly cackling scowl. He retorted.

"No, NO, NO, You will die!" At that moment Palpatine cast a barrage of Force Lightning at Mace. With the Jedi Master blocking it with his Lightsaber and re-directing it back to Palpatine. Anakin shielded his face with his mechanical right hand so as not to be harmed by the intense light. As he watched Anakin had heard a calm but evil voice call out to him.

"Know yourself, know what you will become." In an instant Anakin grasped his head and collapsed onto his knees. With that visions begin flowing through. Padme being chocked. Younglings being murdered by a Blue Lightsaber and on closer inspection it was his own one. Palpatine now with wrinkly pale skin and sulphuric claiming that he will become a fine Sith. Obi-Wan attacking him with a Lightsaber whilst saying he was his brother. When his head cleared and Anakin regained consciousness. Mace and Palpatine were looking at him with some concern. Mace was the first to speak up.

"Skywalker. Anakin are you alright." His tone was assertive yet showed concern. Anakin then shakily responded.

"I remember now. I remember what the Son showed me on Mortis and I realise that what happens now will determine the course of fate for the rest of the Galaxy". Palpatine looked confused yet eager. He had heard about the "Ones" but dismissed them as rumours. Yet if Anakin has met them and the Dark-Side embodiment had showed him the future then that means it can only mean good news for him. Palpatine then spoke

"Then if it is true then surely that by rescuing me we can build this future together." When Anakin regained his focus on Palpatine he was shocked. His eyes were yellow with a red rim. His hair and skin was translucent and his nails were a necrotic black colour. With the fact that the future Emperor of the Galaxy was now in front of him, Anakin decided his next course of action.

"No". he replied in a firm tone. "The future that has been shown is one of destruction and of death. The Son was evil and corrupted by the dark side. Yet he knew that if I sided with you then there would be nothing left." Palpatine then became enraged once again. With the key to complete the 1000 year old grand plan out of his grasp. He snarled.

"So be it Jedi". With that he attacked Anakin with a barrage of Force Lightning. Anakin immediately blocked it with his own Lightsaber. Whilst this was happening. Mace regained his composure and lunged at a distracted Palpatine. His Purple Lightsaber embedded into the Sith Lord's chest. Palpatine let out a scream before his body vaporised into nothing. The shockwave blasting Anakin and Mace into the Chancellor's office. When they had awoken, Mas Amedda, the speaker for the Senate, Commander Fox and a squad of Shock Troopers had arrived at the scene. The two Jedi had told them what happened and that an Emergency Session should be called to brief the Senate. Amedda quickly went away and left Fox and the Shock Troopers to tidy up. As they were leaving Mace sensed something.

"Skywalker, what's the matter is something troubling you?" He asked concern with the other Jedi's well-being. Anakin was surprised. This was the first time that the Master had bought up a question like this without it carrying the cold undertone it usually does. Nonetheless he responded.

"Master I haven't been truthful to you nor the council." Mace looked sightly shocked but knew what Anakin was implying.

"I assume it has something to do with your secret marriage to Senator Amidala." The Jedi Master replied. Anakin was shocked. Then he asked.

"How did you know about it?" Mace the looked at Anakin with a slight smirk. Which he replied.

"I know that you might not have much faith in the council and to be honest we haven't been helpful in that regard. Though nonetheless we have sensed something was up and that duel with the Chancellor bought those thoughts to the surface. However we still need to have a talk about it." Anakin looked at the Korun Jedi before Mace continued. "It's getting late now and I thank you for your help Skywalker. Oh and one last thing we won't discuss it until Obi-Wan arrives back." With that the Korun Jedi turned away to board a Republic Gunship departing for the Jedi Temple. Anakin was in a state of thought for a little bit before he

(End of flashback)

Anakin was bought out of his thoughts when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slowly to find Padme looking at him with a serene smile on her face.

"Palpatine being a Sith still bothering you". She asked with a concerned voice. Anakin looked at her with a happy but exhausted simile on his face.

"I can't believe we were all strung along like that. Who knew that the Sith Lord the Jedi were looking for was hiding in plain sight." He responded. Padme was still wearing her light blue Night Gown had moved to sit down beside her husband. Her right hand massaging his scalp. When he told her what happened last night, she was shocked that her old friend and mentor was the mastermind behind the Blockade on Naboo and the Clone Wars. She then responded to Anakin reassuringly.

"None of us knew, we were deceived, all of us were. The important thing is that you helped Master Windu defeat him. Now we can find a diplomatic solution to this conflict." At that moment the doorbell went off and they heard C-3PO politely welcoming two people inside.

"Master Kenobi and Captain Rex how good of you to come visit". Threepio exclaimed whilst Anakin and Padme listened. Seconds later Obi-Wan and Rex walked into the room with the Jedi Master wearing his cream coloured Jedi robes and the Clone Captain wearing his signature blue and white "phase II" armour with his helmet wedged between his left hand and wrist.

"Anakin, Senator Amidala it's good to see you again." Obi-Wan greeted in his formal voice.

Padme responded with a similar formality. "Likewise Obi-Wan although you can call me Padme and how are you Captain Rex." She asked the Clone Captain.

"I'm doing alright ma'am." Rex responded.

Anakin was observing Obi-Wan with a look of caution and curiosity. He knew that his former master was suspicious of his marriage but with what Master Windu told him and what Obi-Wan was witnessing now. He pretty much confirmed them. To ease the tension Anakin piped up.

So Obi-Wan, did Grievous give his usual take down and run strategy." Anakin was well aware of Obi-Wan's past run in with the cyborg and knew what to expect from them. Obi-Wan the spoke up.

"Yes he put up a tough one. Although the best part was that we finally got him. Or in this case what's left of him." Padme then asked.

"Is he in custody?" Obi-Wan then frowned before replying.

"I'm afraid Padme that I ended up having to kill Grievous. Lest he makes his escape again. Though the ironic thing about this whole engagement is that he was finished off with a blaster instead of a Lightsaber." The Jedi Master said with a hint of sarcasm. Anakin then frowned.

"But that's not why you're here?" he asked. Obi-Wan replied with a similar frown.

"Unfortunately no. The Council wishes to discuss what has happened last night, your marriage and your new mission." Anakin had dreaded this moment and now it was time to face the music. However he was wandering what Captain Rex was doing at the apartment. Though he thought it was better to ask him later. With a sigh Anakin sat up from the sofa and began to walk towards the door. He turned back towards Obi-Wan. Breathing in he said.

"I guess I couldn't run from it forever." He sighed.

Obi-Wan replied.

"It was a matter of time I'm afraid."

Rex who had been listening to the conversation chimed in.

"Sir if I may. Regardless of what happens you've got the support of myself and the 501st."

Anakin looked at the Clone with a soft expression. Through their shared experience of the war, he came to regard the 501st as a second family. He responded with slight enthusiasm.

"Thanks Rex that means a lot"

Well I hate to break up this moment but the Council will not appreciate it if we're running late" Obi-Wan stepped in. With that the three of them stepped out into the hallway.

**So what do you think. This is my first story so don't hesitate with constructive criticism. Review, favourite, follow. Etc. One thing with updates. Cause I'm on Uni break I'll try to be frequent with the goal of one chapter every day. Though I will notify if I'm delayed and what not. So may the force be with you. **


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning of another

**Sorry about not updating but I have been trying to sort out some drafts for this story and a potential sequel. As well as Christmas and family. But more about that when it happens, I hope. Though it is slightly disappointing to see that there aren't any reviews for this story yet. However I hope that's changed. The main reason I chose to do a crossover with Frozen and TCW is because whilst the attention is nice, I rather would start on something I was familiar with first. With that said let's continue this story. Oh before I forget I don't own Frozen or The Clone Wars.**

After seeing Rex off to the Barracks, Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to the Jedi Temple. No matter how many times he's been there, Anakin always felt nervous when in front of the Council. That has definitely since he first arrived there with Qui-Gon Jinn thirteen years ago. Upon entering the chamber all the masters were present in one form or another. Some like Master Windu were physically there whilst Master Yoda and a few others were in hologram form, as they were leading the final campaigns of the Clone Wars. Because Masters Kolar, Tinn and Fisto were killed by Palpatine, their chairs were vacant as a reminder of their sacrifice .Obi-Wan took his usual seat while Anakin stood in the centre of the Chamber. Master Yoda who sensed Anakin's anxiety was the first to speak.

"Skywalker, good to see you it is", the elderly master spoke.

"Likewise masters", Anakin responded whilst trying to supress his nervousness with the Council. He looked at Master Windu who then spoke to him in his usual cool manner.

"You understand why you're here Anakin". The Kohun Master asked whilst looking at him in a critical manner. Anakin never understood why he seemed to be the least accepting of the Jedi. He gave his answer.

"Yes masters. My relationship with Senator Amidala and the former Chancellor and how they have affected my abilities to serve in the Jedi Order." He replied, despite the fact that on he was sweating badly (on the inside). Master Mundi then spoke in his usual serene manner.

"You understand that your marriage to Senator Amidala is a clear violation to the Jedi Code. Not to mention it put you perilously put you close to the Dark Side." The Cerean Jedi explained. Anakin was taking this in stride. He knew that the council would not let him off the hook if at all. However what Master Plo Koon said was what took him off guard.

"It seems that despite what you have done, that we owe you an apology for not trusting you. The code is what binds the Jedi together. Your actions have proven that there are parts that need to be changed." The Kel Dor master whilst stoic on the outside was among many on the council who still feel guilty with what happened to Ahsoka and their treatment of her. Master Yoda spoke up next.

"The Code important it is for all Jedi. But blind our decisions it must not. A proper apology we give to you the council does and change the Code we will." Anakin was shocked. He thought that the Council was going to expel him. Not apologise. He felt that the entire experience was surreal. There was still a lot to process but that would have to wait. As Master Windu was the next person to address him.

"Skywalker I was wrong about you. The courage and commitment you have showed during the Clone Wars, whether it would be leading your men on some of the toughest campaigns. To seeking justice to those we have turned our back on. When faced with a choice that could affect the Galaxy you have pulled through in the end. For that we thank you." Anakin then took a slow breath before replying.

"Thank you masters." Obi-Wan who had been watching the proceedings with a smile on his face was proud of Anakin. He claimed that he would surpass him as a Jedi one day and it looks like that would soon become a reality. Nonetheless, there was another reason that they were here for so he decided to speak up.

"Now onto your mission Anakin, you and a team of Clones are to go to a planet called Earth". He stated. At that moment a blue hologram appeared in the floor of the chamber. It showed a planet with many continents and oceans. On the planets northern hemisphere was a red dot that marked the location of the mission. Anakin threw Obi-Wan a confused look. He had never heard of this planet before.

"Earth that's a planet I'm not familiar with, is it in the Outer Rim"? He asked with some curiosity. Master Yoda answered the question.

"Another Galaxy this planet is. A wormhole in the Wildspace Region, travel through you must to reach this planet. The inhabitants know of our existence very few do. The elderly Jedi explained. Master Windu added his own information.

"Earth unlike other planets isn't centrally governed. The place where you and the Clones are going to is a kingdom called Arendelle. In a weeks' time, there will be a coronation for the queen. Your mission is to help ensure the coronation goes to plan. At that point the hologram changed to show a picture of two small girls who looked like they were enjoying themselves, skating on a frozen lake. The girl on the left looked like the eldest of the two as she was slightly taller. She had what appeared to be platinum blonde hair in a braid with a blue headband. Sky blue eyes and she was wearing a navy blue jacket and winter dress. The other girl was smaller, had strawberry blonde hair and had the same eye colour. Her clothes were similar but were instead a dark green. Obi-Wan then spoke up.

"The photo you're seeing now is one taken 13 years ago. The sister's names are Anna and Elsa. Anna is the girl on the right and Elsa is the girl on the left. As you have figured out by now, Elsa being the eldest is being crowned Queen after the parents have tragically drowned at sea. At this time Princess Elsa is 21 while Princess Anna is 18". During the explanation, Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan had a slightly sombre look on his face. But thought it would be better to ask later. As he took this all in, Anakin knew that it would be a tall order for his men. Being assigned to guard an unknown Queen on an unknown world is a tall order for a group of himself and his men. However despite the conditions he was confident that they would be up to the task. Though he was still confused about why they were conducting this mission in the first place. It was then that he decided to once again bring this to the attention of the Council.

"I still don't understand if Arendelle or whatever is outside the Galaxy why do they need our help." Master Shaak Ti who had been watching the proceedings from Kamino decided to answer the question.

"Arendelle has always been an interest to the Jedi Skywalker. The kingdom itself is quite potent in the force. Since the inception of the Jedi, we have sent observers there to keep an eye on it. Of course the Royal family and the locals have always been aware of our existence. Viewing us as "guardian angels" if you will. Though at the request of King Adgar we were forced to leave Arendelle after an incident happened 13 years ago. The last Jedi observers were Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan when he was still a Padawan himself". At this point Obi-Wan, had decided to add his part.

"Another reason Anakin is that Princess Elsa is force sensitive though to what extent we don't know. However it is important that you don't try to do anything to upset the proceedings. Also myself Cody and a few other clones from the 212th will assist you but primarily the onus on this mission falls to you and Rex."

Anakin had a small smirk on his face when Obi-Wan mentioned his track record. So a little rebuttal was in order.

"I don't know maybe the Royal family might be interest in how the 501st throw a party." At this Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and responded.

"Whilst you and I are used to it, the setting wouldn't be appropriate for your men to try and outdo each other in drinking games." Obi-Wan responded. At this Master Windu decided it's time to wrap up the meeting.

"Then if that's all, You are free to prepare for your mission. The ship leaves at dawn." With that Anakin proceeded to leave the Council chambers. Suddenly Master Yoda called out to him.

"Spend some time with your wide you should. Important it is to say goodbye." The old master said with the same wise but cheeky simile he was known for.

"I will Master". Anakin replied and with that he left.

**So yep, here's chapter two. Hope you have enjoyed it. Remember; review, favourite and follow. Don't be shy in criticising me. Though I will not respond to childish, "this is stupid" answers. If anyone wants to be beta reader than by all means go ahead. Having the extra help is always appreciated. Oh that "incident" mentioned is (spoilers) when Elsa accidentally struck Anna at the beginning of the movie. I'll elaborate on that in the coming chapters.. Finally I have the draft for chapter three written up but give or take a few days for it to upload. So yeah that's it I hope you have enjoyed your Christmas and look forward to celebrate the New Year. **

**See Ya. **


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations from the past

**Well considering it's raining today and I have very little to do. I think that another chapter is in order. But before we get into this story, one of you guys asked a question. **

**Spellchecker011111: As I stated before, only the clones that had died between seasons 4-6 will be revived for this story and any future sequels. Though that's not to say I won't make exceptions. Because you have shown a huge interest in the story I will layout the platoons being sent to Arendelle.**

**501****st**** Legion: Rex, Echo, Fives, Kix, Jessie, Hardcase, Tup and Dogma. Hawk and Broadside will be the pilots for the mission but don't expect them to hang around.**

**212****th**** Attack Battalion: Cody, Waxer, Boil, Wooley and Crys. **

**The main reason why the 212****th**** is smaller is because it is primarily Anakin's and the 501****st****'s mission. Despite Obi-Wan and Cody being at a higher rank than Anakin or Rex, (Jedi Master and Clone Marshall Commander compared to Jedi Knight and Clone Captain). The latter two will be in charge. Though nonetheless expect a few misunderstandings to happen. **

**Another thing I need to bring up is why Obi-Wan said Elsa was force-sensitive. If anyone who has seen season 6 of TCW would know that the Jedi don't believe in "magic", to them Elsa's powers were an abnormal or special manifestation of the Force. So just to reiterate, same powers, different understanding. In later chapters I will give a comparison between her powers and say the force abilities of Anakin and Obi-Wan. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or TCW. I gain no monetary profit from this. Only from your comments. **

**With that out of the way, let's dive into chapter 3. **

As Anakin walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple he was still thinking over the mission. He could hardly believe that there was someone in another Galaxy who possessed similar powers to a Jedi. Yet was "supposedly" unknown to the Council. There was still a piece of frustration left in his mind that he was not clued in on this piece of information despite being a member of the Council. As he continued walking he pulled up his wrist and activated the comlink. When the talk button turned green meaning that it now had a clear signal he began taking into it.

"Rex. This is Anakin do you read me." He spoke into the device. A couple of seconds pass before a gruff and firm voice responded back.

"Yes General I read you." The Clone Trooper Captain responded. Anakin knowing that he has gotten the Clone's full attention began speaking.

"Where are you at the moment?" He asked. Almost immediately Rex responded

"At the Barracks sir, although I will be leaving for 79's in about half an hour". Anakin had an idea on who was going but needed to be checked.

"So who is going with you?" He asked.

"The usual sir; myself, Fives, Echo, Kix, Jessie Hardcase, Tup, Dogma, Hawk. And Broadside .We're planning to meet up with Commander Cody, Waxer, Boil, Wooley and Crys. Why do you ask sir?" Rex responded.

Well I hate to ruin your night out but we have a mission tomorrow so I need to see you and Cody and the others in the briefing room in 15 minutes." Anakin ordered. However a part of him felt bad as he knew about this for quite a while now. He sighed.

"On the upside there's a party we can attend during the mission." Anakin spoke hoping it would make it up to his men. He waited for Rex's reply and when he did it was a slightly enthusiastic one.

"Of course sir. We'll be on our way." With that Anakin had cut off the connection. Just as he began walking to the front of the Temple to meet the Clones he heard a voice call out to him. The owner funnily enough is Obi-Wan. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he began talking.

"Just got off the comms with Cody. He and his men will be here shortly." With that Anakin spoke up.

"Did he mention anything about a night out?" Obi-Wan stopped for a moment and stroked his beared before replying.

"Now that you mentioned it he did mention something about meeting up with Rex and going for a drink at that bar they all go to. What was the name, ah yes79's." Anakin rolled his eyes. Having been out with his men for a few drinks in the past he was familiar with what they get up to under the influence of alcohol. After a few moments of silence, Anakin spoke up.

"By the way, what was that "incident" that the council mentioned earlier." Anakin asked with some suspicion. Obi-Wan looked at him warily before replying.

"I was afraid you would ask that. Nonetheless it's important you know the truth." With that he had released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Anna and Elsa were originally quite close when they were small. Always running around the castle and getting into all sorts of trouble but that's to be expected. However Elsa was special in that she had a connection to the force." At this point Anakin had cut in.

"Wait you mean to say she had our abilities?" He exclaimed. At this Obi-Wan had paused for a moment before continuing.

"Yes but not in the way that you and I are familiar with. Whereas the Force manifests itself in Jedi and Sith in the way we sense things and manipulate our surroundings, Elsa's was different. This came in her ability to create and manipulate ice and snow. Though that did not stop the two from having their fun. I remember that a week after myself and Qui-Gon arrived there we saw the entire Throne Room covered in snow. With the two of them playing with a snowman like there was no tomorrow." During this Obi-Wan had a slight smile on his face like he was remembering an old friend. Anakin who had been taking in all this was of course fascinated with the story. He was enjoying every bit of it and taking in every last detail. By observing the details on his former master's face. It looked like a job that would have been enjoyable. Which is a change compared to the bloodshed that is the Clone Wars. Though there was still question of how had the family was dealing with this.

"So what were the parents like with all this happening around them" Anakin asked. With that Obi-Wan's expression went stoic.

"The King and Queen were cautious and I suspected slightly frightened of their daughter. Though with Qui-Gon and myself around to keep an eye on the princesses and train Elsa on how to use her power and see them as something wonderful they let her continue to have a normal childhood. Though that soon changed." With that Obi-Wan took a deep breath before continuing.

"It was early in the morning when Anna and Elsa had snuck out of bed. Whilst Qui-Gon was asleep, I went out to check on them and when I got to their rooms they were gone. Didn't take long to find them though, with the Throne Room covered in ice. When I finally got in there, Elsa was creating snow drifts whilst Anna was bouncing along the top of them. However Elsa slipped on the floor and accidentally sent a stream of ice which unfortunately struck her sister. The only thing I could do was slow her fall to prevent the situation from becoming worse. When she realised that her Sister wasn't waking up she screamed for her parents, myself and Qui-Gon. The King, Queen and Qui-Gon arrived shortly after. They took Anna to the Trolls to have her healed." At this point Anakin snorted. Obi-Wan gave him a funny look before enquiring.

"Something you find funny Anakin?" He asked. Anakin took a second to compose himself before replying.

"Don't get me wrong but this story is good. But seriously trolls? Are they stubby little rock creatures that look like Master Yoda." Obi-Wan expression changed from annoyance to sight sneakiness.

"Actually Anakin, the Trolls do exist and your description is actually spot on. Also the elder Grand Pabbie I think his name is actually knows Master Yoda. Anyway back to the story."

"The Trolls changed Anna's memories so that she won't know of her sister's abilities and until she was ready advised Elsa to keep her powers hidden. The King and Queen thinking what's best had them separated them and closed the castle off from the outside world. Qui-Gon tried to offer an alternative solution where she can be taken into the Order and trained as one of us. Unfortunately Both the parents however declined and asked us to leave. Despite what happened Grand Pabbie, had still kept in contact with us. That's how we have known about the deaths of the previous monarchs. Anakin it's important to understand that you take this mission carefully and make sure that nothing goes wrong with the coronation." Obi- Wan had taken a deep breath and saw Anakin wearing a shocked expression on his face.

Before he could speak up a loud hum was heard and two Republic Gunship landed on the Temple steps. The doors opened and out stepped the Rex and Cody and their troopers wearing their "Phase II" body armour, with the blue and orange designating them as a part of the 501st Legion and 212th Battalion. When all the Troopers had disembarked, the first Gunship pulls away. The second Gunship turns off its engines and the pilots step out. It was easy to identify them as Hawk and Broadside. Hawk with the blue outlines on his helmet and red wings painted on the top. Broadside with the black GAR symbol painted in the same area. Once the clones were formed up Rex addressed them.

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi. Were all present and accounted for." Anakin then addressed the clones.

"At ease troops. Since were all hear lets head to the briefing room". With that they all marched back within the walls of the Jedi Temple.

When they arrived at the briefing room. They all circled around the holo-table. Then Anakin spoke up.

"Seeing as we all have an early start tomorrow, I'll keep this brief. Obi-Wan and I will be leaving on a mission with you lot assisting us. The mission is to guard a coronation for the new Queen of Arendelle." At this point a hand shot up.

"Yes Tup". Anakin addressed the clone.

"Sir we haven't heard of Arendelle, is it in the Republic." Obi-Wan decided to answer the question.

"No it's not. Arendelle is not a planet but a kingdom. The planet's name is Earth and it is located in another Galaxy." At this point Hawk chimed in.

"Sir none of our ships are designed for inter-galactic travel, we will be either lost or torn apart out there." Anakin had taken a moment to think it over before replying.

"Whilst it's true in most circumstances Hawk. Master Yoda had provided us the co-ordinates of a wormhole in the Wild Space region. Whilst there's still a risk, it's less dangerous than travelling beyond the edge of the known Galaxy." Anakin quickly looked around at all the clones present before continuing.

"These are who we're guarding." Then he pressed a button on the holo-table and the same picture of a young Anna and Elsa that was played in the council meeting earlier was projected. Before the clones could ask more questions Obi-Wan decided to take over the briefing.

"The picture you are seeing is one taken thirteen years ago. The girl on the left is named Anna; the other one is named Elsa. The respective ages would be 18 and 21 respectively. As she is the oldest child of the previous rulers, Princess Elsa is first in line for the throne. Now some of you might be wandering why we are doing this mission when there are no threats nor an interest for the Republic. The truth is that Princess Elsa is force-sensitive and whilst you and the rest of the galaxy are familiar with it in one way or another. The kingdoms that are visiting are not. If they were to discover this. They would conquer the kingdom to either eliminate her or take advantage of her powers. Are there any questions?" Obi-Wan asked. Almost immediately several hands had shot up. Anakin answered the first one.

"Yes Fives." He addressed the ARC Trooper.

"Would both battalions be going in full force?" Anakin immediately responded to the question

"Absolutely not. Arendelle is lucky that it had not been attacked during the Clone Wars. However that also means that the citizens would not be familiar with you guys. A full assault would send the wrong image and could damage the relationship shared between the Jedi and the Kingdom." Obi-Wan answered the next question.

"Yes Waxer." He pointed to the 212Th trooper.

"Sir when would we be arriving and how long the mission would run for". Obi-Wan didn't hesitate to answer the question.

"We are leaving tomorrow with an estimated arrival into Arendelle later that afternoon. The coronation is a week from then and use this time wisely. I would recommend that you don't wear your helmets in public until then, so as to allow the citizens time to adjust to your presence."

After answering a few more questions. Namely those surrounding the nature of the mission. The clone had begun to leave. Until Anakin called them back and ordered them to pack they're cold assault gear with them. Whilst they and Obi-Wan were confused why, they just left it as that and soon they boarded the Gunships for the Barracks to get some rest and prepare for the mission. Obi-Wan and Anakin having left the briefing room a short time later began to walk out of the Temple. During that time, Obi-Wan asked Anakin a question on what happened earlier.

"Anakin, what happened in the briefing? You looked like you had a headache and then ordered everyone to pack their cold weather gear." Anakin was slightly shocked at what happened. But nonetheless responded.

"I don't know. But I had a vison of everything covered in ice. There was a snow storm and a woman with blonde hair dressed in blue crying. It felt strange." Obi-Wan suddenly became concerned. If Anakin had received a vision of Elsa's powers going out of control than this mission just became more critical. He then decided to throw his credits in.

"I don't know Anakin but if what have seen is true we could be in a lot more than what we bargained for. Still better prepared than caught off guard." Anakin agreed with his former master but still voiced his concerns.

"Still I can't shake the feeling that we could be in for a tough assignment." Obi-Wan nodded to say that he agreed with his concerns.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Just a little note, the images played on the hologram are the same ones we see when Grand Pabbie. Was tampering with Anna's memories. **

**I have bought up the alternative solution, and Qui-Gon's attempts to teach Elsa as a way to help her stave off that fear when she was little. When the king said it was starting to get out of hand at the you can tell whilst he was concerned for his children. He was not a hundred percent on board with his daughter's powers. So I though having Qui-Gon there act as an alternative father figure to her would help in dealing with the issue in the early days. When he wanted to have Elsa trained in the Jedi Arts, the theory behind it was that she would be surrounded by people of similar abilities and that would help ease her own personal fears. But like I have mentioned. While the parents were concerned for Elsa's powers they didn't want to separate her two far from Anna. The goal of the isolation was for Elsa to gain confidence and control her powers and when she feels that she is ready, they can safely reintroduce her back into society. Well that's my belief anyway. **

**Anywhoo reviews always welcome, feel free to PM me and if you like fave and follow. **


	4. Chapter 4 A night together

**Hey guys guess what. It's 2015 So I think the best way to celebrate is by uploading another chapter for you guys. You know spread the love.**

**Oh to answer a question. No Elsa will not be trained as a Jedi. She still will be Queen of Arendelle. The Jedi idea was developed as an alternate solution to train her powers. Still the thought of having your child taken away by men in hoods is unsettling to any parent. Plus I believed that the King and Queen still want her to have a normal childhood. Also there are parallels between the Jedi Code and Elsa's upbringing after the incident. So I highly doubt it would have made a difference. **

**If anyone wants to satisfy their Frozen cravings in the meantime. Then I have a story set during the mid-season 4 finale of Once Upon A Time. Which answers a few questions as to what happened to Anna and Elsa after arriving back into Arendelle and has a bit of my own "Clone Wars" flare in it. **

**Anyway enough talking lets continue on with the story. **

As the night wore continued, activity on the megalopolis known as Coruscant only seemed to increase. These included; Speeders and Gunships weaving their way around the massive spires, citizens taking in the sites while being careful of criminals and hundreds of Starships either departing or landing from their berths. Anakin was taking a speeder from the temple back to the Senate apartment, where his lovely wife awaited. As soon as the speeder arrived at the apartment's landing platform, Anakin went looking for Padme. Who was waiting for him on one of the lounges nearby with a relived expression on her face. She sat up and greeted Anakin in an embrace.

"So how did the Council react to the marriage." She asked.

"Better than I hoped actually, I can stay in the Order and the code is being changed to suit us as well as many more to come", he replied eagerly. Padme breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close. Now we don't have to hide our marriage. We can finally be a normal couple with a normal family." Anakin then flashed a slight grin before replying to Padme's claim .

"I don't know having a kid with my abilities could become quite a challenge. But after facing planetary invasions, assassination attempts and being strung up to be devoured by monsters. I'm sure it won't be too hard. " He then bought his cybernetic hand up and stroked Padme's cheek. She then asked about the other reason why he went to the Council. 

"Another matter now is what mission is the council sending you on this time?" She asked. Anakin then took a moment to think of his answer. He then replied with a calm but weary tone.

"The Council is sending Obi-Wan, myself, Rex, Cody and a team of Clones to guard a coronation for the Queen of Arendelle." He explained. Padme looked up at him. She was now curious about the mission.

"Arendelle, that's not a planet I'm familiar with." She spoke. Anakin turned to look at her before deciding to fill her in on the details.

"That's because it's not a planet. The planet's name is Earth, it's in another galaxy and Arendelle is a kingdom located in the Northern Hemisphere." Padme then looked up after her husband explained it. But Anakin didn't stop there.

"The reason why Obi-Wan and I are going, is because the Jedi have a strong interest in the kingdom and that the new Queen is force-sensitive." Padme was shocked to discover that not only there was a planet outside their galaxy which the Jedi had known about but also a Queen with similar powers. Before she can continue asking questions, Padme suddenly winced. Anakin became face became one of concern. She calmly explained what happened.

"Ani it's alright, the baby is just kicking." Anakin breathed out a sigh of relief, though Padme had let a mischievous smirk form on her face.

"Don't worry, by the time you return there will be a beautiful baby girl waiting here. Excited to meet her loving yet crazy father." Anakin let out a small chuckle.

"Well I hope you and our son can survive without me." Padme simply rolled her eyes before looking out at the cityscape. She then gave a slight yawn.

"It's getting late." At that point, she stood up from the couch and began walking towards the bedroom with Anakin walking behind her. The couple walked into the room with the door closing behind them.

**Yeah short chapter. But I'm suffering a slight writer's block. Not that I ran out of ideas. Just that it's not translating on to paper as well as it should be. Anyway review favourite and follow. **

**But before I sign off I'll give you an insight into the next chapter. This will be the same night but at the Clone Trooper barracks and a look into how each of the Clones are taking the mission. Also this chapter will clarify why some of the Clones that were killed off in the show are alive now. For example, Hardcase was able to make it out of the supply ship though his fighter was damaged and it crashed. Obi-Wan and Cody found him and transferred him over to a medical station where he was patched up. The reason why he's still his hyperactive self is that the ray shield on the Umbaran Starfighter absorbed most of the impact when it crashed. **

**That should keep you occupied for a while. Well see ya. **


	5. Chapter 5 Beyond the reflection

**Well now that I have had my break and Return of the Snow Queen Chapter 2 is up. I figure it's time to get back to work on this story. I have been re-watching TCW again just to have an idea on how the personalities of each individual Clone Trooper are like. Also this chapter will be long as not only I will be going over what the Clones think about this mission but also how some of them who were killed off or otherwise are back. **

**Anyway, in response to a question asked earlier this week, no the Separatists (CIS whatever takes your fancy) will not be playing a major role in this story. Now to dispel any conspiracy theories you may have there are three reasons. There are only three reasons and there will forever be three reasons.**

**Number 1. By the end of the Clone Wars, The Separatists are losing. They have lost the Battle of Coruscant, they have lost Dooku and Grievous, the Outer-Rim sieges are not going well for them and they have lost Utapau. So they are not in a position to pull off any high stakes moves. **

**Number 2. If you think that Anna, Hans, the Duke of Weaselton and numerous other guests were shocked when Elsa revealed her powers. Then imagine their reaction when they see a couple of men in robes with a group of soldiers dressed up in strange armour, strange weapons and mysteriously all have the same face and voice. Yeah you are already pushing the envelope of reality. If I add the Battle Droids or some of the other alien species then say goodbye to your sanity. With great regret it's also the main reason why I didn't put Ahsoka in the story. Heck I imagine that she would have gotten along well with Kristoff and Anna.**

**Finally Number 3. Whilst Hans is still the villain in this story, but he's more of a public villain. There's another antagonist pulling the strings. I am not giving too much away but he's a loose end that hasn't been dealt with properly yet.**

**Anyway enough rambling. I promised a Clone chapter and that's exactly why we're here.**

As the couple lay in bed completely at peace with the world, another story was playing out a short Speeder flight away. The Clone Trooper Barracks on Coruscant was a focus point for the Republic's war effort. Everyday Clone Troopers of every role and division would be embarked on the massive Venator-Class Star Destroyers or Accalmator Class Assault Ships ready to bring the fight to the Separatists. The grey complex with a memorial for those who have fought in the opening battle and guarded by the red emblazoned Shock Troopers of the Coruscant Guard represents one of order, stability. It's a shame that the same image cannot be shared on the inside of one of the barracks. There was noise coming from the bunk rooms as the Clone's from the two most famous divisions the 501st and 212th were talking and chatting in a layback manner. All had taken off their armour not needing it for when they have to sleep. In fact despite the improvements of the "Phase II", the Clones found it uncomfortable to sleep in. We cut to a conversation carried out by the Clones who were present at the meeting.

"Well this has got to be a great change of pace than compared to blasting Droids." Stated Echo as he was packing provisions for the mission near his bunk. Fives who was listening to the conversation was a bit hesitant.

"The last time I said that nearly resulted in myself and Tup being killed. Besides compared to that time being stuck in that Seppie POW Camp this is a vacation." Echo winced at this. While official records showed that Echo was killed during the Citadel mission, what happened was completely different. Echo had survived the shuttle explosion though not without injury and was promptly captured. He was sent to a Separatist Prisoner of War Camp on Zygerria where he was tortured on a daily basis. When during the battle to retake the planet eight months before, Anakin, Rex and the rest of the 501st Legion discovered the camp and liberated the prisoners. Echo was barely alive when Jessie and Kix had found him and it took several rehabilitation sessions on Kamino before he was considered fit for duty.

Fives and Tup hadn't had it any easier. Shortly after Ahsoka had left the Jedi, Anakin and the 501st were ordered to take Ringo Vinda and the space station orbiting the planet. The battle was a stalemate for both sides and the big shock was that Admiral Trench, the person in charge of the blockade on Christophsis two years ago and killed was back. When Masters Tiplar and Tiplee arrived with Commander Doom and his battalion things looked like they were going the Republic's way. Until Tup murdered Master Tiplar in cold blood. What happened next were the two Troopers un-earthing the Biochips installed in all Clones and the terrible consequences that came with the information. Had it not been for Anakin and Rex intervening, they would have been executed by Fox and his Shock Troopers.

Jessie, Kix and Hardcase who were multi-tasking between listening to the two ARC Troopers and packing their own gear decided to speak up.

"Hey didn't the General's say that Arendelle is a bit rustic than compared to what we are used to?" Kix asked. Jessie who had been sorting out where to place the handy if slightly claustrophobic Cold Assault Armour responded.

"If by rustic Kix you mean no holonet, no droids and generally no tech then that sums it up." Jessie being his sarcastic self. Hardcase however was barley paying attention to them as he was moving between his bunk and the wall nearby which happened to have a variety of weapons piled up against it. Tup and Dogma who were sitting on their bunks both shared a concerned look.

"Uhh Hardcase isn't that a bit much. You're packing enough firepower for a one man invasion force." Tup commented. Hardcase turned around to discover all his brothers were shooting him looks of confusion at the amount of fire power or amusement that the trigger happy Clone was back to his slightly psychotic self. Hardcase simply rolled his eyes.

"Well I thought that with the Coronation a fireworks display would be a good idea to liven things up. Dogma who was watching the slightly psychotic trooper rationalise bringing his personal arsenal decided to step in.

"I would have believed that with just the rocket launcher and those special flak rounds. But after seeing the grenades, droid poppers, your rotary blaster and a heavy blaster, I don't think the general's would approve." Hardcase simply shrugged off the "by the book"trooper. Dogma on the other hand looked a bit exasperated. After only returning from Prison a few months ago at the request of Anakin, Dogma had a particularly hard time getting along with the rest of the men from his old battalion. Specifically; Fives, Jessie, Kix and Hardcase, Tup and Rex welcomed him back but it only made things slightly better. He's still considered highly strung but had gradually began lightening up though that didn't stop him from being ignored by the other Troopers.

Waxer, Boil Crys and Wooley arrived into the room having just finished the last of their own preparations for the mission and looked like they were in the middle of a conversation. The first thing they noticed was Hardcase and his cache of various explosives.

"Should I want to know why Hardcase is packing enough weapons to take over a small system?" Asked Waxer who was more than concerned that one misfire would be enough to call the delay the mission. Jessi walked up to the four 212th Troopers with a sly smile on his face.

"Ah Waxer, Boil, Wooley and Crys could I ask you men a question? If you wanted to set up a fireworks display what would you need?" The Troopers all looked at each other and with a quick nod between the four of them Boil spoke.

"Lets see… Fireworks, a detonator, wireless receivers and if needed a time. Just to name a few things." Jessie then looked back to the rest of the Clones and after a bit of thinking decided on the best course of action.

"Hardcase look, I know that weapons are your life but still we definitely don't need all this. Besides chances are the mission will be like what the Generals briefed us on. We arrive, we guard some royals, we enjoy a party on the side and we leave the day after." Hardcase looked a bit dejected but had to agree with that logic. However Kix decided to offer a compromise.

"Hey Hardcase just pack the rotary blaster and some grenades. That should keep you occupied." Smiling that he's allowed to keep his favourites for the mission Hardcase began to move all the other weapons back into the armoury.

Moving to a table nearby, Waxer, Boil Wooley and Crys, resumed their conversation.

"So as I was saying, Numa has been handling herself well, despite the fact that the "clankers" had decided to return to Ryloth." Waxer explained. During the conflict despite the numerous campaigns that the 212th were assigned to Waxer and Boil were able to send letters to Numa. The little Twi'lek girl they had found on Ryloth. Even when he was badly injured during that fateful firefight with the 501st Waxer couldn't stop wandering what was happening with her. Most of the letters Numa had sent to the Clones were written in the Twi'lek's native language so they needed to be translated. Regardless the Clones still enjoyed hearing from her.

"But still you want to visit her when the war is over?"Crys asked.

"Of course not only to visit her but to see what the place was like without the droids causing trouble." Boil responded.

"Huh that would be a site to see. The hero treatment would also work in you guys favour." Crys chuckled as it was well known that Twi'leks had thanked Obi-Wan, the other Jedi and Clones to no end.

"Yeah you would not believe me when we heard the news that there were statutes of us built in our honor." Said Wooley.

"Please. That's the standard thank you we get. Though it's always nice to know that our efforts are appreciated." Boil said as he was stroking his moustache.

Suddenly the door opened and Commander Cody and Captain Rex marched into the room. Still dressed in their armour and holding their helmets between their left arms and sides. The Clones dropped what they were doing and stood to attention in the presence of the two Officers.

"Since we have an early start tomorrow I'll keep this brief." Rex began his address. "For those who had served with me before, you know my saying of "we are now entering uncharted territory." Well this saying is as relevant as it is now as it was then. But instead of bringing traitors to justice we are dealing with a world that has never met or heard of us. That is why it is expected that you are to be on your best behaviour whilst your there. Your actions will determine the impression we leave on those people and by extension the Republic and the Jedi." At this moment Cody took over.

"Which is why you need to be aware of what your actions are capable of and how it reflects us. So that means. No starting fights, No getting drunk whilst on duty and absolutely no side missions unless it's approved or ordered by us or General Kenobi and General Skywalker." At that the two officers moved to the wall.

"It's lights out now. Get some sleep because we will have a busy day tomorrow." The Clones moved to the bunks and when everyone has gotten in Rex hit a switch on the wall and turned off the lights and walked out the Doors.

**Well that's about it for this one guys. Favourite, follow and review as always. Before I leave here is a sneak peek at what's happening in the next chapter.**

Next time on Sisters and The Jedi.

A ship that appears to be a consular class frigate emerges from hyperspace.

"So beyond this portal lies Arendelle." Anakin gasped as he stands on the bridge looking at the swirling mass in front of them.

"Indeed my friend. With any luck this should be the only difficult part of the journey." Replied Obi-Wan. Just then the ship moved into the vortex and vanishes from sight.

**Not much I know but Anna will be introduced in this chapter (hopefully). Though don't expect anything immediately as I have another story in the works (Return of the Snow Queen) and work so expected in about 4-5 days. Though be pleasantly surprised if it comes out earlier.**

**Oh and the Clones "Phase II"Cold Assault Gear is basically the same as what you see in Episode III. Only with their respective markings and colours.**

**Anyway see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6 Visions and Journeys

**Hi guys. Now that all the introductions are out of the way, let us move onto what we are waiting for. Anakin, Obi-Wan, the 501****st**** and 212****th**** going to Arendelle and let me just say that it will live up to your expectations. Now before we go to the main story a couple of things. With the songs I'm not going to describe every little detail in that scene. Just the lyrics so if you need the visual help it would be wise to use YouTube. Second no one from TCW is singing. Despite the fact that Disney has bought the franchise I'm not including it. Though I'll probably include Anakin and/or the Clones questioning the logic or asking why that person or people are singing in the first place. **

**Anyway less talking more writing.**

Sunshine cascaded through the flats of the Senate Apartment Complex. It was a clear and peaceful morning. Compared to when the Separatists decided to invade the capitol of the Galactic Republic a few days ago. Anakin was already up and dressed, meditating on the balcony. With his eyes closed and his breathing at a calm rhythm, he began seeing his visions a lot more clearly.

(Force vision)

Anakin was standing in a Throne Room as a spectre. The scene in front of him was of tranquillity, though that didn't last too long. Suddenly too small children running around one with blonde hair and wearing blue. The other with red hair and wearing green. Realisation struck Anakin almost immediately as he recognised the two girls from the hologram as Elsa and Anna. Suddenly he heard Anna shouting.

"Do the magic, do the magic." Elsa began waving her hands in front as a blue glowing snowball began to form. Anna was looking at it with an intense curiosity. Elsa then asked.

"Are you ready?" In a small voice. Anna simply nodded. Then in one motion Elsa flung her hands above her head as the snowball shot up and exploded raining snowflakes and gradually covering the room in snow. Anna once again bouncing on her feet shouted.

"This is amazing." Whilst running around trying to grab the snowflakes as they fell. When she ran back to her original spot, Elsa whispered to her.

"Watch this." She then stamped her foot onto the floor and immediately ice flowed out and Anna began sliding along, holding out her arms for balance and still giggling.

Anakin was amused with the scene he was watching. It reminded him of what Obi-Wan had said about the two Princesses having a happy childhood. Watching he turned to notice a new figure enters the throne room unbeknownst to the laughing children. The person looked like a Human male in his early twenties and wearing the robes of a Jedi. In fact Anakin recognised the man's haircut as that of a Padawan Learner's braid. It didn't take long for the Jedi Knight to realise this was his old master back when he was still training under Qui-Gon Jinn. Suddenly his thoughts were broken when he heard Elsa called out to Anna.

"Wait. Slow down." He looked and saw Anna was bouncing on top of the snow drifts but her running was exceeding Elsa's ability to create them. Suddenly she slipped and fell just as Anna oblivious to the danger was about to jump. Elsa lying on her back tried to create another drift but the shot was too high and accidentally struck her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa cried running towards her unconscious sister. Anakin forgetting this was a vision ran up to them. Obi-Wan ran up to them as well. As soon as Elsa saw Obi-Wan she immediately cried out for him, her parents and Qui-Gon. Elsa was quietly telling Anna she has her while at the same time Obi-Wan was trying to use the Force to heal her. There was a banging at the door before three figures pushed through. A man with strawberry blonde hair and moustache. Wearing a black formal jacket with a lot of different medals on, blue trousers. The woman who appeared to be his wife wearing her brown hair up in a braid and a purple dress. The third figure whom Anakin immediately recognised as Qui-Gon rushed over.

"Elsa what have you done. This is getting out of hand." The king said.

"It was an accident I didn't mean to." Elsa replied still trying to contain herself.

"Master, your majesties, this is truly an accident just some fun that has gotten out of hand." Obi-Wan said trying to calm down the worried parents. The Queen went to pick up Anna and felt her head.

"She's ice cold." She gasped.

"I know what we have to do." The King replied with a determined look on his face. At this point the vision started to fade. Anakin began to re-establish his connection to the visions and after a bit of struggling he regained it. Though not the one he expected. In this vision, it appears that the sun is now up and the setting is in an office. The King and Queen were in there chatting before the door opened up as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked in Qui-Gon began speaking.

Your majesties, if I may by isolating your daughter it would prove to detrimental to her development. If she does not have proper guidance it could prove to be detrimental to not only the development of her powers but also her own personal development." The king looked up to the middle aged Jedi Master and his Padawan before speaking.

"I understand your concerns Master Jedi. But Elsa needs to be separated whilst her powers are in the current state. I assure you that this will be temporary and when she does gain control of them .Then we will allow for her and Anna to be together." Qui-Gon stroked his beard before replying.

"Yes your majesty but what if I can offer an alternate solution." The King looked at the pair cautiously before nodding.

"With your permission, I would like to take Elsa to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. There she would be trained and become a Jedi Knight .By taking this option she would be capable of not only controlling her powers but also to defender herself and others." Obi-Wan had a reluctant look on his face but decided to push his feelings to the back of his mind when he spoke in support.

"Elsa would be with people of similar abilities. With this exposure it could open up countless possibilities for her." The King looked down and was mulling over what they had said. On one hand, Elsa would not have to be afraid and be free to accept herself and have others accept her. On the other hand, she would be forced to give up her birthright and any possibility to ever see Anna again. With a sigh.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Master Jedi. But I will have to talk this over with my wife before I can give you an answer." Qui-Gon simply nodded.

"Certainly your majesty I trust you would make the right decision." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turned around and left. Once the two Jedi were gone the King immediately slumped in his chair and placed a hand on his forehead.

The vision cuts to sunset with the King, Queen, Elsa and Kai their advisor present as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrived at the Throne Room. The King looked at the Jedi and announced his decision.

"Well after much deliberation we have decide, that we will not send Elsa with you. She has already given up so much and we feel that despite the kind offer that it would not be right for her. This decision didn't come easily but at the risk of not seeing her family again and giving up her birthright we must decline." Qui-Gon was shocked at the decision and understood the reasoning though nonetheless made another appeal

"Your majesty, if I may…" The Queen then interrupted.

"No you will not. We also decided that you and your apprentice will leave the Kingdom and until Elsa's coronation that the presence of anyone from the Jedi Order or Galactic Republic is forbidden from Arendelle" Qui-Gon while he expected that the two monarchs would decline the offer but banished from the Kingdom for an undisclosed period seems to be taking it too far. Realising that there was no changing their minds Qui-Gon accepted their decision. 

"I understand your majesty. But I must warn you that if left uncheck Elsa's powers will become harder to contain."

"We will handle it as we see fit and thank you for your help over the past few month. I apologise that you have to leave under these circumstances." The king replied. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan simply bowed and walked out of the Throne Room.

(End of force vision)

Anakin woke up breathing heavily. He was saddened to see that the Princess not only had to give up her childhood because of her powers. But also frustrated that her parents seemed to fear her rather than acknowledged her abilities. Suddenly he felt tow arms wrap around his neck as he turned around to see Padme with a concerned look on her face.

"Another vison?" She asked. Anakin let out a sigh.

"Yes but thankfully not one where you died in childbirth. This one was from the past." Padme then placed a hand on his face and turned his head to face her. 

"Is it relating to the mission?" She asked. Anakin leaned into her hand and let out a breath.

"Obi-Wan told me of when he and Qui-Gon were on a mission about a few months before the Blockade on Naboo. He said that there were two princesses and one of them was strong in the force." Anakin took another breath. "Well the Force appears to have back up that story. I don't know what it holds for the mission. But what I saw is something that should never happen to any child." He then proceeded to tell Padme what Obi-Wan had told him as well as what he saw in his visions. She was torn by what happened whether it was the parent's choice to lock Elsa away denying her the opportunity to use her powers. The other option she had a more personal understanding of, given that Anakin still misses his mum. Taking all this in, Padme calmly placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I can't speak for any of the decisions but what had happened in the past can never be changed. Maybe Elsa being isolated wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe she would have been better as a Jedi. But what's done is done. All we can hope for it hasn't affected their family." Anakin took her hand and stood up from the floor. The couple went over to the table for breakfast and talked about the various things relating to the baby. Just as they were finishing up, they heard a speeder arriving. Threepio and Artoo went to check who the visitor was. Though no surprises on who was visiting.

"Good Morning Master Kenobi, Mistress Padme and Master Anakin are just.."

"Getting ready Threepio."

Threepio's greeting was cut short with Anakin and Padme walking into the room. Obi-Wan walked into the room.

"Good morning Anakin, Padme. I trust you're ready for the mission." Immediately one of the maids appeared behind the couple and handed Anakin a case with all his equipment. Padme quickly walked up to her husband and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Good luck and be careful." She said with concern. Anakin simply flashed a grin.

"When have I not." Padme just rolled her eyes and watched as her husband and their friend took off towards the Military Complex where their ship is waiting.

After spending half an hour of dodging traffic and Anakin accidentally making a wrong turn the pair arrived at the Military Complex Staging Area. Thousands of Clones, Walkers, Tanks and Ships were all being moved and loaded. Either they were coming back from the Front or preparing to aid those who are already deployed to the thousands of different worlds. Waiting at the landing platform were Rex, Cody and a Consular Class Frigate. Anakin landed the speeder a short distance away and he and Obi-Wan collected their gear whilst a Clone was preparing to take it away for them.

"Keep her safe while we are gone." He addressed the Clone.

"Yes Sir." He replied and once the two Jedi had collected everything the speeder took off and flew around the corner. Turning around and walking towards the two Clone Officers, Anakin was thinking whether he should tell Obi-Wan about the visions. After some mental deliberation he decided to tell him once they were settled in for the trip. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Rex addressed Obi-Wan and himself.

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi everyone has settled in and awaiting departure." He briefed the two Jedi.

"Thank you Rex. Though we would have been here earlier if someone didn't make a wrong turn." Obi-Wan said with some evidence of annoyance in his voice.

"Well I thought it was a shortcut that would get us here faster." Anakin replied with some exasperation. Before the argument could continue they heard a cough and saw Rex and Cody were waiting for them.

"With all due respect sirs, we need to be moving if the deadline is to be met." Cody said. The four of them walked up the boarding ramp and as soon as they were in it closed up. The ship lifted off the ground and began to head up into the atmosphere and further into space.

Anakin was up on the bridge as the frigate made its way through Coruscant's upper atmosphere and once cleared of the incoming space traffic, space debris and Venator Class Destroyers that made up the blockade the crew began preparing for the jump to light speed.

"Have you keyed in the co-ordinates Hawk?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir everything is set for the jump to hyperspace." The Clone Pilot replied.

"Good just remember that we need to drop out of light speed before entering the Wormhole." Anakin reminded him. Hawk simply nodded in acknowledgement and pulled a lever. Immediately the scenery began streaking in front of them signalling the jump to hyperspace. Once certain that Hawk and the other pilots were fine Anakin walked off the bridge. As he was walking down the hallway, Anakin was suddenly hit by another vision. It was more jumbled this time and could barely make out the images. All he saw was that there were two women one blonde, one strawberry blonde arguing, someone talking to a reindeer and a talking snowman. The sudden flashes caused Anakin to double over in the hallway and gripped his head as he tried to support himself on a nearby wall. When he finally regained his senses he looked and saw Obi-Wan and the majority of the Clones all crowding around him with concern.

"Sir are you feeling all right?" Asked a concerned Kix. Anakin grabbed the wall and pushed himself up the wall for support before responding.

"I'm fine Kix it's just a slight headache." Kix and the others didn't seem to buy it but decided to keep quiet. Obi-Wan walked up to Anakin and put an arm around him for support. That however didn't stop Anakin from protesting.

"I'm fine Obi-Wan. Really it's just a headache." Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes and calmly responded.

"Anakin that didn't look like a headache. I know you think you're doing the right thing by not worrying us but the truth is it only makes it worse." Anakin just taken a deep breath before replying.

"It was another vision." Once he mentioned that, Obi-Wan was suddenly on the alert. He immediately looked at the Clones.

"Leave us." He ordered.

"Yes sir." They responded and walked away from the pair.

"Anakin what have you been seeing in your visions?" Obi-Wan asked. Whilst he eventually gotten used to Anakin's aggressive and at times secretive behaviour it still was concerning that his former Padawan would try to cover his emotions up at critical times. Mainly among other things is because he cannot hide them to well and has little idea how to handle the pressure.

"The images are scrambled but all I see are two women one in blue one in purple and green in the snow. A fierce storm, a weird animal with hooves and horns and a talking snowman. The visons don't tend to stick around too long and come in intense flashes." Anakin replied still trying to recompose himself mentally. Obi-Wan was stroking his beard as he processed the information. Ever since Palpatine was killed everything was becoming clearer again and the ability to sense events through the force had returned to normal. With the visions Anakin was having, it was hard to make any connections to any events that could happen.

"Hmm the women you described could possibly be the two princesses, The animal you saw is called a Reindeer but I don't know about the snowman. Whether this is just a hypothetical scenario or a warning through the Force I don't know." Anakin rubbed his temples before moving off from the wall.

"If it is a warning then shouldn't we be preparing ourselves for it?" He asked.

"Well we cannot be sure whether it comes true or not but you are right we need to be ready for it." Anakin then spoke up.

"One more thing, There was one clear vision but it wasn't one of the future." Obi-Wan was intrigued.

"Oh." He replied. Anakin then proceeded to tell Obi-Wan what he saw. Judging by the calm look on his face the Jedi Master wasn't surprised.

"Hmm an interesting development but one that could play apart later. For now you should get some rest." At the end of that the two Jedi walked towards the sleeping quarters.

The trip through hyperspace took an incredibly long time but after a while Hawk called the two Jedi to the bridge. When they arrived the ship exited hyperspace and through the viewports a purple spiralling mass was in front of them. The wormhole that would take the ship through to Arendelle.

"So beyond this portal lies Arendelle." Anakin gasped as he stands on the bridge looking at the swirling mass in front of them.

"Indeed my friend. With any luck this should be the only difficult part of the journey." Replied Obi-Wan. He then turned to Hawk and the rest of the bridge crew.

"Alright take us through. Have all power diverted to the shields and work with the gravity pull." Obi-Wan ordered. The ship suddenly shuddered as it entered the wormhole's gravity well. Alarms and klaxons are buzzing everywhere.

"The gravitational pull is starting to affect the integrity of the hull!" shouted a Clone Officer.

"The shields are taking a beating. I don't know how long they will remain up." Said another. Obi-Wan and Anakin were observing the scene just as the ship entered the tunnel and began to accelerate through the portal. In the mess, Cody and Rex are ordering everyone to activate the magnetic grips on the soles of their boots and to grab onto anything that was bolted to the floors and walls.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Shouted Waxer.

"Hey I think this is kind of fun!" laughed Hardcase.

"I hope the ship stays in one piece. I don't want to be stuck in a void." Said Wooley.

"Where's your sense of adventure this is fun." Chuckled Boil.

Back on the bridge it everyone was hanging on to anything they could grab. Anakin glanced out the viewport and noticed a white hole nearby.

"I think that's the exit." Shouted Anakin.

"Good work Anakin. Hawk take us through." The Clone Pilot pushed the control column and the ship strained forward and through the white gap.

A purple portal opened in space and the Consular Class Frigate flew out at full speed. Though shaken from ride Anakin stood up.

"Everyone alright"? He asked. A collective groan was heard throughout the bridge.

"That trip is never fun. Anakin remind me too look up a new route when we get back to Coruscant." Anakin chuckled.

"Your age starting to catch up to you."

"Very funny Anakin." He snarked.

"What's the status on the ship?" Obi-Wan asked

"Other than the shields needing a recharge everything is still working, sir." Obi-Wan took the information in but was pulled out of his thoughts when Anakin spoke up.

"Hey Obi-Wan what's that blue Planet in front of us?"

"Ah were here." Obi-Wan responded. He then walked over to the nav computer console and began imputing co-ordinates.

"The coordinates I have put into the computer will allow us to land at an old landing sight just outside the kingdom. A bit of a walk but I don't think we need to scare the townsfolk." Obi-Wan stated. Anakin just rolled his eyes.

"Let's just hope that no one knows where it is." Obi-Wan just ignored the comment and the ship began moving towards Earth. Where the mission will finally begin.

**A long chapter I know but I hope it's worth it. So follow, favourite and review. I know when I said Anna will appear in this chapter but with so much happening in this one there is barley any room and it has taken a lot out of me. Before I go I will be away for most of next week visiting relatives in Sydney. So don't expect too much activity. **

**Anyway bye.**


End file.
